


good

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Series: good boy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: "more,” renjun says breathily, his slim fingers clutching at jeno’s hips.





	good

 

hot. it’s so hot in the room; jeno can see sweat dripping down renjun’s temples and gathering at his collarbone as renjun’s body jolts slightly against the bedsheets with each of jeno’s thrusts. jeno breathes even warmer air over his neck in low moans, in quiet praises.

“so fucking good, injunnie. so tight, wanna fuck you forever,” a well-angled thrust drags jeno’s cock over renjun’s prostate, making him whine.

"yes, yes, yes,” he babbles. he’s beautiful like this, jeno thinks. of course, renjun is always beautiful, but here, in low light, face open and desperate, body hot and clenching around jeno, he’s absolutely ethereal. he takes jeno so easily, so naturally, it’s like he was made for this, made to be fucked.

“more,” renjun says breathily, his slim fingers clutching at jeno’s hips. jeno stops his movements and shifts, pulling one of renjun’s legs over his shoulder and hitching his hips closer, pressing deeper into him. he starts again at a faster, rougher pace, and he can tell this position is a winner when the noises falling out of renjun’s mouth pitch higher, louder. god, he loves hearing that.

“fuck,” renjun moans, long and drawn-out. “jeno, jeno, so good, your cock is so good, feel so full, fuck me harder, please,” he tries to bring a hand down to his own hardness before jeno catches it. jeno shakes his head in mock disappointment.

“ah-ah, injunnie. be a good boy.”

it’s strange, and insanely hot, how obedient renjun is to jeno when they’re like this. only like this, with jeno’s larger, broader body over his, with jeno's cock shoved deep inside him, and his face flushed pink with heat and pleasure, his eyes watering. jeno can't get enough.

“yes, daddy.”

he _really_ can't get enough.


End file.
